1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries which cannot be recharged, secondary batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low-capacity secondary batteries, each including a single unit cell, are widely used in small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, camcorders, or the like. On the other hand, large-capacity secondary batteries, each including multiple battery cells, may be used as motor driving power sources, such as for electric scooters, hybrid electric vehicles, electric vehicles, or the like.
The secondary battery can be fabricated having various shapes, such as cylindrical and prismatic shapes. The secondary battery includes an electrode assembly formed of positive and negative electrodes and an insulating separator interposed between them, accommodating the electrode assembly in a case with an electrolyte, and installing a cap plate in the case. Positive and negative terminals are connected to the electrode assembly and are exposed or protruded to the outside through the cap plate.